hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku
is a Japanese One-shot manga story, written and illustrated by the manga author Kenjiro Hata. This One-shot is an early prototype of the Hayate no Gotoku! Manga which follows Chapter 1 & Chapter 2 except for a few key differences. Due to the popularity of this One-shot the Hayate no Gotoku! manga was eventually serialized in the Weekly Shounen Sunday magazine. This One-shot was published again in Hayate no Gotoku! Official Guide on June 18th 2007.少年サンデー公式ガイド　ハヤテのごとく！ Plot Hayate Ayasaki is an unlucky teenager. One day he finds out that his parents were planning to sell his organs to the Yakuza to make money, leaving behind a massive gambling debt on his shoulders. While running away from the debt collectors, he ends up meeting Nagi Sanzenin, a young girl who is the sole heir of the wealthy Sanzenin estate. Hayate ends up becoming her butler. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shun Ayasaki - mentioned #Mrs. Ayasaki - mentioned #Hayate Ayasaki #Yakuza #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria #Seishirou Klaus #Sunglasses Kidnapper #Beanie Kidnapper Summary Differences between the One-shot & Hayate no Gotoku! *In the beginning of this One-shot, Hayate is shown to be returning home in a residential neighborhood at night, but only to find that his house is missing, whereas in the manga series, Hayate returns to his family's apartment during the day, only to find that his parents are gone leaving only a letter explaining to him that he's been sold to the Yakuza. *Hayate is left with a debt of 138,526,630 yen, whereas in the manga series, he is left with a debt 156,804,000 yen. *After reading the letter containing his debt, Hayate is immediately greeted by the Yakuza from behind and is then chased by them throughout the residential neighborhood, whereas in the manga series, Hayate jumps out the apartment window after reading a chart listing the price of his organs that was included in his parents letter as the Yakuza kicked open his apartment door. **Additionally, the three Yakuza members are shown to much older and intimidating in comparison to their manga version counterparts. *After taking refuge in a park, Hayate reaches into his pocket and pulls out 120 yen, whereas in the manga series, he pulls out 12 yen. *As Hayate contemplates on abducting Nagi for ransom, he is shown to be hiding behind a vending machine, whereas in the manga series, he hid behind a nearby tree *Nagi is shown to be wearing a long jacket and a scarf, whereas in the manga series, she only wore a party dress. *As the two young men attempted to flirt with Nagi, Hayate punches the both of them in the face out of desperation, whereas in the manga series, he slapped them. *After saving her from the two young men, Nagi asks Hayate on how to use the vending machine which results in him using the remainder of his money to buy her a drink. Afterwards he explains to her of the situation he's in before confessing to her that he planned on kidnapping her, to which she forgives him and takes him to her home to give him something in return for his help earlier. Whereas in the manga series, Hayate gives Nagi his jacket before he makes an attempt to kidnap her by saying "I want you" which she mistakes as a confession of love. *After bringing Hayate back to the Sanzenin Mansion, it is shown to be on a smaller estate in comparison to the manga version. *Upon returning, Maria addresses Nagi as "Ojou-sama", whereas in the manga series, Maria addresses Nagi by her given name. *After seeing that he was troubled, Maria learns from Nagi that Hayate was abandoned and left with a debt by his parents, whereas in the manga series, Maria learned of Hayate's predicament after seeing the letter from his parents. *After learning that Nagi had feelings for Hayate, it is shown that Maria has a somewhat sadistic personality as she was eagerly looking forward to seeing Nagi troubled after learning that Hayate wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, whereas in the manga series, Maria genuinely hoped that Nagi's feelings would one day be returned. *In her bedroom, it is shown that Nagi sleeps alone in the dark, whereas in the manga series, she is afraid of the dark and has to have Maria sleep with her at night. *The following day, Nagi is kidnapped outside the Sanzenin Mansion, whereas in the manga series, she was kidnapped at the park the previous night. *While speeding away, one of the kidnappers mentions to Nagi that their debt was caused by their Tokimemo fund, whereas in the manga series, they mention that their debt was due to gambling and had to be payed off soon before the Yakuza decided to take their organs as payment. *After angering the two kidnappers, the sunglasses kidnapper threatens Nagi with a knife which prompts her into calling Hayate's name, whereas in the manga series, the sunglasses kidnapper threatened to use his body to teach Nagi not to disrespect him causing her to kick him in the face before calling out to Hayate. *After being hit with a car, Hayate is shown to brush off his injuries easily, whereas in the manga series, Hayate collapsed and needed immediate medical attention. *After being questioned by Maria about his strength, Hayate mentions to her that he gained a sturdy body from years of running away from debt collecting Yakuza members, whereas in the manga series, he had a sturdy body from years of working odd jobs in order to support his parents. Trivia * The name of the One-shot is different from the ongoing series. This being the kanji and it doesn't include the exclamation mark at the end. * Before making an attempt to kidnap Nagi, Hayate mentions the characters Nello and Patrasche from the story A Dog of Flanders. * After being brought to the Sanzenin Mansion by Nagi, Hayate remarks on how the mansion is like a western house where zombies appeared. This is a reference to the game Resident Evil ** Additionally, the main hall of the Sanzenin Mansion heavily resembles the main hall of the Spencer Mansion from Resident Evil. * After being told by Maria that the Sanzenin Mansion is short on live in staff and needed a butler, Hayate mishears her and confuses the word with the word and invisions Heidi and her sheep from the anime series Heidi, Girl of the Alps. * As the two kidnappers head towards the Sanzenin Mansion, they pass by a little girl who heavily resembles (six years old) Izumi Segawa. * As the two Kidnappers speed away with Nagi in their car, one of the kidnappers remarks on how they can't turn back due to their Tokimemo fund. This is a reference to the dating sim Tokimeki Memorial. References Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga